


Dogs

by beren



Category: Scooby Doo - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just occasionally, Shaggy is reminded that Scooby is a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I have nothing else I can say except sorry. Thanks to Soph for the beta.

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

**Title:** MMOM 18 - Dogs  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Scooby Doo  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** Do not own Scooby Doo and am not making any money from this, promise.  
 **Warnings:** inappropriate thoughts about a dog  
 **Summary:** Just occasionally, Shaggy is reminded that Scooby is a dog.  
 **Author's Notes:** Sorry, I have nothing else I can say except sorry. Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 753  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**  


  
  


Scooby and Shaggy

Every one in the whole world who had heard of Mystery Inc knew that Scooby was Shaggy's bestest friend in the whole wide world. Some people might have thought this was weird, but Scoob was more of a person than many human beings Shaggy had met over his years on the earth. Never had there ever been a friend so loyal, so funny, so perfectly suited to just hanging out, but just occasionally Shaggy was reminded that Scoob was in fact a dog.

Like the time they had run out of beer and soda and Shaggy had walked into the bathroom to find Scooby with his head in the toilet drinking the water. Or whenever Shaggy threw anything that was remotely ball like and Scooby became so excited that he'd dash after it whether it was the time or place or not. These occurrences didn't bother Shaggy in the slightest, after all, if you can't forgive your best friend for what was essentially their nature, what kind of friend would that make you?

There was only one thing that Scooby did that made Shaggy uncomfortable and, thank god, Scoob didn't do it often. However, that didn't mean that it was a complete non-appearance and, when he stood in his kitchen making two killer sandwiches and he heard a certain little whine coming from the living room, he knew what was going on.

If he'd had any will power at all he would have stayed right where he was and finished making the sandwiches, but anyone who had seen the sandwiches and what he had put in them could have guessed that will power was not one of his strong points, so he put the knife down and crept into the living room.

There, on the couch, as expected, was Scooby, for once in a very doglike pose; legs spread, head down and tongue out. Scoob was normally so human like, but occasionally Scooby slipped back into being a great dane. Most times, Scoob would leap in the shower, just like a person, but dogs had tongues for more than just licking the whole frosting off a cake in one go and Shaggy could see that Scoob had partially dropped into dog mode.

Shaggy was never sure if these things started just because Scoob had an itch or something, or if his friend did it deliberately, but it wasn't exactly something a guy could ask his bestest bud. Somehow, though, Scoob had gotten distracted, just like Scoob always did when in that particular position.

Dogs licked their nuts; it was a fact of life, but with the whole human element added in there, Scoob always seemed to end up going that little bit farther. The first time Shaggy had caught his friend with his head between his legs, he'd run a mile and pretended it had never happened. The second time he'd done the same, but the third he'd caught a glimpse of what that long tongue was actually doing and from that moment on he'd been fascinated.

This time he couldn't see anything, only Scoob's head moving in a steady rhythm, but he could hear the little noises Scoob was making and it was making him hot under the collar. How bad was that; spying on your best buddy while he was doing something like that? Maybe one day Velma would pull his face off and reveal the pervert under the mask.

As Scooby's movement's sped up, Shaggy knew he should have turned and left, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He knew what was coming next; he'd seen it on more than one occasion and he tried not to gasp when Scooby shook from head to tail and made the cutest little yipping sound. Then he heard a couple more slurps of that tongue and he was very sure he should have been leaving, but it was too late.

"Schraggy?" Scooby asked in a curious tone, looking round at him with a most innocent expression.

Mentally hitting himself, Shaggy shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Hey there, ol' buddy, ol' pal," he said, putting on the biggest smile he knew how, "just wanted to know if you want hot sauce or hot-hot sauce?"

Scooby instantly grinned at him, big tongue lolling out of that huge mouth.

"Both," was the cheerful decision.

"Right you are then, ol' pal," Shaggy replied and span on his heel, marching back into the kitchen.

Maybe if he concentrated on food his other fixation would go away.

**The End**


End file.
